The invention relates to an air spring having an arrangement for the releasable connecting of lines for an electrically controlled level control system of a motor vehicle.
From DE-PS 31 12 078, a plug-type connection is known in which an electric and an optical conductor is arranged in each plug, the conductors being connectable with conductors of an additional plug. Plug-type connections of this type permit the arrangement of different conductors in one plug element as well as their connecting.
An object of the invention is to provide an arrangement at an air spring for connecting lines which consists of a component which is easy to manufacture and ensures a precise connection of the two lines which are led in from the outside.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by providing an arrangement wherein a connecting element is provided with integrated connections (L and E) consisting of a one-part housing for at least one air pipe and electric lines, the connections of which air pipes and electric lines (L and E) are closed off toward the outside, by means of sealing rings, and wherein the housing is fixable at the air spring by means of a holding plate
The principal advantages achieved by means of the invention are that the arrangement for receiving the lines consists of a stationary connecting element which comprises a housing and which securely houses all feed lines required for an air spring of a motor vehicle. These feed lines are equipped with connecting elements, such as plugs and threaded sleeves, and, in a simple manner, may be pulled off receiving devices in the housing which is absolutely necessary for the purpose of carrying out repairs and other purposes. In especially preferred embodiments, the housing consists essentially of a compact cast part and, by means of a counterplate, is airtightly fixed at a sleeve of the air spring by way of corresponding sealing rings. As a result of a housing of this type with integrated connections, expensive individual plug connections are not required, which are relatively expensive to test and to mount and in the operation do not always ensure reliable contacting. In addition, the expenditures for the parts and the mounting, in the case of several plug connections, is higher than in the case of a connection in a stationary housing. For securing the hold of the electrical connection at the housing, a securing cap is pivotally connected.
Preferably, the housing according to the invention consists of plastic material.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.